Dragonoid
is a dragon-like Bakugan and is usually referred to as the most powerful Bakugan. He evolves into Delta Dragonoid. Information In Bakugan form, he has clawed wings and feet, a long neck, slender body and a long, sharp, horn on the end of the snout. He has small spikes along his back. A young Dragonoid nicknamed Drago is the leader of the Bakugan with strong convictions and morals and is one of the most powerful species living in Vestroia. He has the ability to radiate intense heat from his body in battle dissolving everything around him, and is equipped with high intelligence. It is limited in battle mobility, but compensates for it through powerful strikes. In Gundalian Invaders, it was revealed that Dragonoid (Blitz Dragonoid) was one of the first Bakugan born and Drago is the current descendent of the original Dragonoid. Anime Together with Dan, one young Pyrus Dragonoid (nicknamed Drago), sets out to defeat Naga and the Doom Beings, and save the planet Vestroia. He evolved in Drago's On Fire. ; Ability Cards * Boosted Dragon: Adds 100 Gs to Dragonoid for the rest of the battle. * Fire Wall: Nullifies the opponents ability and transfers 50 Gs from the opponent to Dragonoid. * Fire Tornado: Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Dragonoid. * Rapid Fire: Allows the Brawler to add another Pyrus Bakugan into the battle field. * Ultimate Boost: Adds 510+ Gs to Dragonoid. ; Fusion Ability Cards *'Delta Flare '(Melt Flare): Adds 100 Gs to Dragonoid. (Boosted Dragon must be activated in order to use this ability) '' .]]'' Game Dragonoid was released in all six Attributes in different G-Power. The highest G-Power in the B1 series is a Pyrus Dragonoid with 700 Gs. The collection set with Pyrus Dragonoid comes with 450G. Most Pyrus Dragonoids are 350 Gs, though. The B2 Bronze Attack (Which is only in Pyrus) has 660 Gs. Another Pyrus version has 520 Gs. Subterra Dragonoid with 590 Gs can be found in Season 1 Booster Packs. A Darkus Dragonoid comes with 300 Gs. He was re-released in a BakuEvolutions pack in Mechtanium Surge with 800 Gs in Pyrus. An Aquos Pearl Dragonoid has 550 Gs. In Japan, its Pyrus version in BCV-11 comes with 440 Gs or 490 Gs. In Korea, its Aquos version comes with 310 Gs. Trivia *Dragonoid has appeared in the most variations to date, such as the mutated Hex Dragonoid, Apollonir, and Dragonoid Colossus. *Pyrus Dragonoid was the first Bakugan that evolved in the anime. *He is one of the only Bakugan to evolve more than twice. Hydranoid, Helios and Dharak are the others (in Helios' case he was "upgraded"). * Dragonoid, along with Alpha Hydranoid, are the only Season 1 Bakugan to be put on Bakugan Dimensions. Gallery Anime dragovbaallclosed.PNG|Dragonoid in ball form (closed) dragovsballform.PNG|Dragonoid in ball form (open) dragovbakuforim.PNG|Dragonoid in Bakugan Form Aquos Siege vs. Dragonoid.jpg|Dragonoid vs. Aquos Siege dragovboostedragon.PNG|Dragonoid using Boosted Dragon dragovsreaper.PNG|Dragonoid vs. Darkus Reaper dragovsskyress.PNG|Dragonoid vs. Skyress Pyrus Daegon.jpg|Drago (up close) Degon.jpg|Drago in Bakugan Form Subterra, Haos and Aquos Reaper.JPG|Dragonoid in ball form with other Bakugan pyrus-drago-dragonoid-bakugan.jpg|Dragonoid's infobox Bakugan1.JPG|Drago and Naga 2011-04-13_2217.png|Dragonoid scanned by a Baku-Pod Dvsvh.PNG|Hydranoid, Skyress and Dragonoid attacking 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (75).jpg|Dragonoid's shadow Dragonoid_S1.jpg 42.png|Drago vs Darkus Fear Ripper Dragonoid_lithograph.PNG Game File:Aquos_Dragonoid_Closed.jpg|Deka and regular-sized Aquos Dragonoid (both closed) File:Pyrus_Dragonoid.jpg|Pyrus Dragonoid File:Drago-pyrus-bronzeatt.jpg|Bronze Attack Pyrus Dragonoid File:Earthquake_dragonoid.gif|Flip Pyrus Dragonoid Pearl Pyrus D.gif|Pearl Pyrus Dragonoid Transutiant Pyrus Dragonoid.gif|Translucent Pyrus Dragonoid File:Aquos_Dragonoid_Open.jpg|Deka and regular-sized Aquos Dragonoid (both open) File:DSCN0104_Aquos_Pearl_Dragonoid.jpg|Pearl Aquos Dragonoid File:Haos_Dragonoid.jpg|Haos Dragonoid Clear Dragonoid.gif|Translucent Haos Dragonoid File:Dragonoid-bakugan.jpg|Subterra Dragonoid (earlier Japanese version) Subterra D.gif|Subterra Dragonoid File:Drago-deka-subterra-o.JPG|Deka Subterra Dragonoid (earlier Japanese version) Ventus d.gif|Ventus Dragonoid darkus-dragonoid.jpg|Darkus Dragonnoid Photo on 2010-08-25 at 17.09.jpg|Dragonoid compared to Deka Dragonoid P8270816.jpg|Clear Dragonoid File:Drago_chara_gate.jpg PatrykJan Cesarz HaosWolf 45 (14).jpg|Packaged BakuEvolutions Dragonoid $(KGrHqYOKiQE1(hTOBvzBN(+n,ohlw~~ 12.JPG Bakugan Dimensions Xlcy34.jpg|Evo Dragonoid Pyrus Evo Dragonoid.png Evod.PNG Pyrus_Dragonoid_Evo_Open.png Pyrus_Dragonoid_Evo.png Other Bakugan-Battle-Brawlers-Wii-16.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Species Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan